Conventionally, manufacturing a semiconductor device using a mounting method called a facedown method has been performed. In the facedown method, the chip surface having an electrode such as a bump formed thereon is joined facing a substrate or the like. On the other hand, since the chip back surface is naked, it is protected by a protective film. The protective film has been formed, for example, by resin coating or the like, but a method in which the protective film is formed by laminating a protective film-forming film to the back surface of a semiconductor wafer has also been employed in recent years.
Further, it is widely known that when a semiconductor wafer is singulated for each circuit to prepare a semiconductor chip, a dicing tape is bonded to the back surface of the semiconductor wafer in order to fix the semiconductor wafer.
The protective film-forming film and the dicing tape may be integrated for use as a protective film-forming composite sheet for the purpose of reducing manufacturing cost, simplification of steps, and the like. Specifically, the protective film-forming composite sheet is formed by laminating the protective film-forming film to the surface of a pressure sensitive adhesive of a pressure sensitive adhesive sheet in which a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is provided on a base material (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4). Patent Documents 1 and 2 disclose, in the protective film-forming composite sheet, adjusting the peel force between the pressure sensitive adhesive layer and the protective film-forming film to a specific range. Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a radiation curable pressure sensitive adhesive layer in which the adhesion to a film for the back surface of a flip chip-type semiconductor is reduced by irradiating with radiation and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer previously cured by irradiating with radiation.